1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle powertrain control arrangements.
2. Background Art
Generally, vehicle powertrain control arrangements are known that utilize an electronic control unit to control operation of a variety of powertrain components on a vehicle. An example of such a mechatronic vehicle powertrain control system is illustrated in the block diagram of FIG. 1. More specifically, an engine 100 can include a variable valve timing (VVT) mechanism 102 and an electronic throttle control (ETC) 104, which are individually controlled via respective slave controllers 106 and 108. Likewise, a transmission 110/clutch 112, coupled to the engine, can include a transmission controller 114. Each of the controllers is responsive to a logic source denoted as element 116.
In a broad sense, the control logic used by such systems typically views the engine as a torque provider, and the various systems, such as transmission, climate control systems, alternator loads, etc., as competing torque customers. The system is constantly assessing available torque and torque demand from the various torque customers, and arbitrates accordingly. The focus or starting point of this control logic revolves around the amount of torque available from the engine, and how to efficiently manage delivery of the available torque.
While such systems may operate well, resolution of torque demand between competing systems may not always cause the powertrain to be operated in a manner desired by the vehicle driver.